The Internet provides extensive and global access to information and opportunities for electronic commerce that did not exist just a few years ago. Until recently, access to the Internet was limited to those computers having access to a communication link, such as a telephone line, an ADSL connection, a cable modem or a T1 line. Thus, access to information through the Internet was restricted to locations that were in close proximity to such a communication link—typically the home or the office.
Recent advances in wireless technology expand the ability to access information over the Internet beyond the confines of the home or office. However, most of the present techniques employed to expand this access are inadequate or inefficient in the ability to deliver Internet based information. One technique of providing wireless access to the Internet is through use of cellular capable modems coupled to cellular telephones. However, wireless access to the Internet through the use of a cellular capable modem is slow, clumsy and unreliable. Another technique of providing wireless access to the Internet is through a wireless modem. However, the use of a wireless modem is inefficient due to the high expense associated with the hardware, and the fees levied by carriers, such as the monthly service charge and the fees assessed for downloading content. Furthermore, accessing the Internet using any of the aforementioned techniques ties up communications facilities and resources that may be required by a user for other purposes and is inconvenient, or even dangerous, for a user that is occupied with other tasks, such as driving an automobile, operating machinery, or working. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method for receiving information from the Internet that does not tie up communications facilities and is more convenient for a user.
One technique to address these needs in the art has been utilized in palmtop devices, such as the Apple Newton Messagepad 2000 and Palm III. These palmtop devices offer services whereby you can download Internet content from a web site, to a personal computer, and then to the palmtop device for later, off-line viewing. These palmtop devices only provide the simple one way exchange of data, from the web site to the user. The palmtop devices do not allow for any interaction with the web site and give no opportunity for feedback from the user to the web site. In addition, these devices provided information in a text only format. Thus a user that is driving in his or her car cannot safely read the text from the palmtop device. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method for downloading content from the Internet, delivering the content to the user, and allowing for responses to the content from the user to be returned to the content provider or the web site. There is also a need in the art for a system and method that will deliver audible Internet content to a user, as well as delivering textual content in a spoken manner, thus enabling a user to listen to the content of a web site and respond to that content.
From a commercial perspective, much benefit could be obtained through the delivery of audible advertisements to a user. For instance, a company that provides audible content to a user may be able to provide this service at no cost if businesses were allowed to interject advertisements into the audible content. Users of mobile web reading devices are an untapped market for goods and services. In addition, after delivering an advertisement to a user of a portable reading device, the ability to receive feedback from the user regarding the advertisement would be very beneficial. Presently in the art, there is no such system or method that allows a user to react upon hearing or reading an advertisement. The impulse buyer is lost to these potential e-commerce transactions. It is well known that directed advertising is more productive and cost efficient than blind advertising. It would therefore be beneficial for an advertiser to receive demographic information and feedback response information about an Internet user or audience and provide advertisements in accordance with this information.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and method that will al low advertisements to be inserted into downloaded web content for delivery to a user's playback device and will allow for responses to those advertisements to be returned back to the advertisers. There is also a need in the art for a system and method that will target the advertisements to particular users based on feedback information from a user and user demographic information that matches a demographic profile for an advertisement.
One technique to download a program of Internet information for user playback that does not require the use of communications facilities during playback, is to download the information at a time prior to the desired playback time. In this type of a system, as well as in other embodiments, it is desirable to allow a user to specify the particular content, categories of content, or the general nature of the content desired. In particular, it is desirable for the user to be able to compose a program either directly, or through entering profile information that can be examined and used to direct the composition of the program. In addition, for a program that has been composed based on the profile information (a “baseline program”), it is desirable to allow the user to alternate the baseline program, either partially or in its entirety. It is desirable for the ability to alternate the baseline program to include the ability to add, delete, or rearrange particular segments of the baseline program. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system and a method for providing web content programming that allows a user: to directly control the composition of the program; to guide the composition of a program by providing user profile information; and to alter the program by adding, deleting or rearranging the content of the program.
Therefore, it has been shown that there is a need in the art for a system and a method that constructs information content programming from the Internet and provides the delivery of programming in an audible form, that may include advertising information, and that can receive user feedback and demographic information to base the content of the programming and the advertisements.